Have yourself a merry little Christmas
by Saint Lu
Summary: One shots romance -navideño.Marin ha decidido pasar la Navidad sola como grinch en su cabaña, pero esa magica noche lo imposible sucederia de la mano de Aioria y un cuento de Nochebuenas.¿Podra descubrir una feliz navidad Aguila?.MarinxAioria, ShainaXMilo ShuraxGeist Shun xJune
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Marín y yaoi**_

_**Capitulo único: De Nochebuenas y Navidad.**_

Empezaba a odiar esos días de descanso que su diosa les había asignado por las fechas y mas el haber dicho que quería permanecer en su cabaña a solas, descansando, aunque en el fondo agradecía no tener que entrenar bajo el inclemente frio, su consuelo era su pequeña chimenea y su ropa de dormir aun puesta.

¡_Feliz Navidad! ¿Quien había sido el genio que la había postulado ese día como sinónimo de compañía y unión?, pensó Marín._

Y si, así ese día se había vuelto un martirio para la amazona, pues todo el mundo días antes y desde que la diosa de la sabiduría la instituyo como celebración, todos sus conocidos con caras de emoción comenzaron a hacer planes para reunirse, ¡incluso Shaina!, y aunque había recibido algunas invitaciones, sinceramente su corazón melancólico le hizo declinarlas.

Tal vez y solo tal vez en el fondo odiaba esos días porque no tenía algo _en que y quien_ ocupar su tiempo y permanecer en soledad en su cabaña se tornaba de lo más aburrido y nostálgico. Nunca había celebrado fechas como esas que recordara, así que le parecía de lo más común estar en casa _o eso creía ella..._

Por lo menos ya había pasado más de la mitad del día, y eso ya era ganancia, aunque en el fondo deseaba que cada segundo pasara más rápido. Tanto tiempo de encierro le estaba comenzando a calar y los libros que ya había leído ya eran insuficientes. Fue entonces que se levanto de su cama y quiso arreglar un poco la cabaña, así perdería tiempo, removiendo sus pocas pertenecías de un lugar a otro.

Y mientras caminaba en el interior de su cabaña, con nostalgia y al sentir debajo de sus pies un papel, alzó de su puerta un sobre colorido, sonriendo al ver una nota de _Feliz Navidad_ cortesía de su alumno Seiya. Era cierto que él la había persuadido para que pasara esas fechas a su lado, mas ella prefirió reservarse como ahora se encontraba y hacer que la tarde pasara como cualquier día común, pero mientras mas pasaban los minutos, más parecía arrepentirse de negarse. Y el único en quien podía pensar la acompañaría un rato para hacer mas fácil el día, parecía estar muy ocupado con celebraciones en el Salón Papal. Sin duda ese día pintaba para fatalidad total.

Y ahora su estómago estaba rumiando de hambre, así que dejó de mover cosas y se allego hasta su cocina ,buscando en la alacena algún alimento que pudiera cocinar, cualquier cosa común, nada en particular, mas sus sorpresa no fue mayor al encontrar nada exquisito entre latas que ni si quiera sabia que estaban ahí como pimientos en escabeche o arroz frito.

Definitivamente tenía que ocuparse más de su cocina y menos en entrenamientos si quería sobrevivir, sobretodo si mantenía guardadas latas de tres años ya caducas. Siguió rebuscando y al fin encontró dos latas de atún frio.

Tomó en sus manos las latas de la alacena y al verlas, suspiro fastidiada, extrañamente una pereza le había invadido.

Resignada, pensó que la mejor solución seria salir a comprar algo, sin embargo_...¡ era Navidad, ¿qué lugar podría estar abierto en Navidad si todos habían hecho sus compras días antes?!,pensó._

Molesta, se allegó a la ventana y observo tras la cortina como el Santuario se había teñido de blanco color y las brisas frías se colaban por todas partes, al igual de algunos cuantos jóvenes que se reunían bajo la nieve y corrían a las demás cabañas a apandillarse con sus amigos.

Suspiro triste, ¿_Qué acaso todo estaba en su contra ese día? , quiza hubiera sido mejor optar por la sugerencia de Shaina de irse a embriagar en la cabaña de Misty, _mas eso no le satisfacía del todo.

Y cuando estaba por tirarse a la tristeza, extrañamente un golpeteó en la puerta atrapó su atención_. ¿Pero quién se había atrevido a llegar a ese lugar y ese día?, _pensó y con la curiosidad en mente, corrió a abrir la puerta.

Al girar la manija del portón, su corazón se congeló:

—Aioria...—balbuceó incrédula mientras veía al bello caballero con algunos copos sobre su cabello, envuelto en una bufanda y una enorme chamarra que le sonreía— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Divertido al percibir la reacción de la amazona, se adentró a la cálida cabaña y mostró una bolsa que juzgaba contenía algunos alimentos— ¿Creíste que te dejaría pasar la Navidad sola y no vendría verte?

Ella sonrió complacida tras esa máscara aunque se avergonzaba al recibir con su ropa de descanso al santo, le perdió importancia, total, ella no esperaba visitas.

—Espera... ¿como supiste qué...?—preguntó la amazona después de todo , ella no le había comentado que haría en esas fechas al santo.

—Un pajarito o mejor dicho, una Cobra me comentó sus planes con los caballeros de plata y supe de inmediato que declinarías de ellos, así que yo decidí escaparme de la celebración con los demás santos—sonrió tierno mientras tomaba la mano de su compañera— además no creo que lo noten, Milo estaba contando unas anécdotas que los tenían de mas entretenidos.

— ¿Tan bien me conoces...?—cuestionó picara la pelirroja mientras invitaba a sentarse en su pequeño comedor de madera al santo.

—Lo se tanto como que no te gusta el alcohol en exceso, las lentejas y la Navidad—exclamo él mientras depositaba las cosas en la mesa y al instante buscaba algo con la mirada.

— ¿Esa es tu cocina verdad?—señalo un rincón de la cabaña el santo.

—Si.

—Que bien, espero que te guste lo que voy a preparar—dijo con alegría el santo mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar afirmado. Con tristeza, Aioria miró las latas fuera de lugar de la amazona y trato de disimularlo, tomando las cosas de la bolsa y comenzando a sacar paquetes de pasta de ella, mientras Marín se acercaba curiosa.

Al percatarse de las latas, Marín intento acomodarlas y devolverlas a la alacena, haciendo que el santo se ruborizara:

— ¿Así que el atún es bueno para Navidad?—bromeó el felino mientras la amazona se ruborizaba tras la máscara.

—Es que yo...—afirmo apenada la pelirroja—no planee nada para hoy.

—No importa, hoy te hare el mejor espaguetti que has probado, incluso mejor que el de Máscara Mortal—comento orgulloso Leo mientras cortaba pimientos, champiñones y ponía la sopa a cocinar.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?—preguntó Marín ansiosa, después de todo Aioria hacia todo aquello por ella.

—Si quieres, abre la botella de vino que esta en la bolsa y saca algunos bocadillos que traje, es queso, zarzamoras y no recuerdo que mas—ordenaba amable Aioria mientras continuaba en su ardua labor de sazonar los ingredientes.

La amazona le accedió y fue hasta la bolsa, sacando lo que faltaba de la misma. Entonces su sorpresa no fue mayor, una caja oscura de chocolates con una nota para ella con su "_Feliz Navidad Marín"_, descubrió.

Aioria al no escuchar sonido alguno, giró su mirada hacia la amazona y la vió con su regalo en las manos:

—Son para ti, espero te gusten.

—Aioria...—suspiro ella conmovida mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera descomunal—gracias.

Al verla tan callada, el santo quiso saber en que era lo que pensaba la amazona tras la máscara, pero seguramente era algo bueno, así que decidió seguir con su celebración. Se aproximo al ver que ella no reaccionaba y le tomó las manos—Oye porque no te cambias en lo que se termina de cocinar la pasta, aun me falta una sorpresa para ti.

La amazona asintió divertida y se dirigió a su pequeño apartado buscando alguna prenda para resistir el clima. Al cabo de unos minutos, la amazona llamó al santo:

—Aioria...

Al girar su mirada para verla, no hacia falta que ella luciera una prenda de alta costura para verse hermosa a sus ojos, si con su simple encanto lucia perfecta, un modesto pantaloncillo y abrigo suelto de color rosado.

_Si tan solo pudiera ver su rostro a través de la mascara, seguro seria mas hermoso que lo que ahora veo_, pensó Leo.

—Estoy lista, ¿cuál es la siguiente sorpresa?

El santo se aproximó lentamente hasta ella e involuntariamente le acaricio los cabellos, posando sus manos alrededor de su rostro metálico. Se quedo algunos segundos con aquella sensación esperanzada, mas su cordura le hizo carraspear la garganta y continuar con lo que tenia preparado.

Y así, santo y amazona salieron de la cálida cabaña caminando entre la espesa nieve hacia un monte donde había señalado Aioria. En el camino ambos juguetearon con la nieve, comentado increíbles historias sobre ella, aventándose algunas bolas de nieve y removiendo los pequeños arbustos con nevisca para que cayera sobre ellos.

Y así, al paso de los minutos, la noche los atrapó a ambos, quienes iniciaron su regreso a la cabaña, aunque Aioria al verla tan tiritante en su retorno a la pelirroja, alcanzó su cintura y se apego a ella para calentarse.

Al final y cuando recién llegaron a la cabaña, ambos se postraron en las escalinatas de la entrada unos minutos, observando la inmensa oscuridad y el impresionante brillante cielo de aquella noche.

— ¿Te has divertido, te ha gustado tu Navidad, Marín?—pregunto sereno el santo mientras su aliento se convertía en brisa blanca y apretaba sus manos una sobre otra para aguantar el frio.

—Por su puesto que si, Leo—murmuro la amazona mientras se balanceaba en la escalinata abrazada a sus rodillas.

—Estas congelándote—murmuro el santo mientras la veía removerse impaciente y él le estiraba su mano—ven_, te abrazo._

Ella se quedo pasmada, no sabia porque su corazón se estaba desbordando de emociones en aquel momento pero tenia miedo de acceder pues su aliento ya de por si se resistía, así que sin querer, le toco el rostro y le embarró algo de nieve—Tu también te estas congelando.

—Si...—sonrió é,l regresando su bella mirada esmeralda al cielo—pero es mejor estar aquí que adentro.

Entonces suspiró el santo—Marín, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?

Ella le miró intrigada y después le afirmó.

—Existe una flor...muy conocida en estas fechas, su nombre Noche buena. —explico—Son flores muy especiales. Crecen en regiones de América en fechas como estas y cuenta la leyenda que...erase una flor amarilla, que de la nieve de invierno brotó y que un buen día, se enamoro de la única rosa roja de lugar, la rosa al ver tan sola a la flor amarilla le robó un beso y se ruborizo tanto la flor amarilla, que no pudo evitar teñir sus pétalos de ese color convirtiéndose en Nochebuena. La flor que era amarilla, estaba tan enamorada de la rosa que fue en busca de un avellano para regalárselo, pero he de recordarte que es raro que una rosa crezca en invierno, así que cuando un habitante del lugar paso a su lado, la arrancó y cuando la Nochebuena regresó con su avellano, busco a la rosa por todas partes, pero no la encontró. La Nochebuena creyó que la rosa había ido a buscarle y que algún día regresaría, así que decidió esperarle ahí sola en la nieve, sin importar el frio ni lo duro que fuera, su amor siempre la esperaría. Y cada invierno que la esperaba, recordaba aquel beso, tiñendo sus pétalos de rojo, de ahí su mágico color.

—Vaya... que linda y triste historia—murmuro la amazona encantada.

—Y como esa flor amarilla siempre esperaría a su amor, yo quise regalarte una...—debajo de sus ropas, el santo saco un broche de flor roja encantadora que maravilló a la amazona.—_para que nunca olvides que siempre te estaré esperando._

Un silencio se hizo en el ambiente, dejando escuchar la pesadez en la respiración del felino mientras le dedicaba una mirada ilusionada_—Feliz Navidad Marín_.

Los nervios recorrieron como espiral el cuerpo de la amazona y algunas lagrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos, aquellas palabras y regalos era mas de lo que podía esperar, ese hombre sabia en definitiva como volverla loca.

Entonces pensó, el ya había dado tanto_, ¿por qué ella no se regalaba también un poquito de felicidad y a él?_ .Al principio Aioria suspiro nervioso al no obtener respuesta aparente de a la amazona_, ¿acaso se había equivocado?._

—Yo...—dijo ella sin dejar de observar el bello broche en forma de flor—yo también tengo un regalo para ti, Aioria.

Lentamente, la amazona tomó las manos del santo y las llevó hasta su rostro quien abría cada vez más sus ojos ante la sorpresa. _Definitivamente eso no estaba en los planes._

— ¿Estas segura?—pregunto con miedo el santo y ella así, le asintió.

Lánguidamente la máscara se fue separándose de la piel, dejando con los labios ligeramente abiertos al santo quien se sorprendió al ver el más encantador rostro tras el metal.

¡Era hermosa!, sus largas pestañas enmarcando esos preciosos y azulados ojos como el mar, y una pequeña naricita deliciosa con unos labios que le hicieron titubear.

—_Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida._

Apasionada, ella se allegó al abrazo del santo mientras este posaba unos segundos su nariz contra la de ella. —Feliz Navidad Aioria.

Y tras decir esto, él santo se separo escaso centímetros y relamió sus labios nervioso mientras su mirada lo traicionaba anhelante de los ávidos labios de ella.

Y sin dudarlo mas, Marín dio el siguiente paso, atrapando sus labios entre los de Leo. Tras unos segundos de apasionadas caricias que hacían olvidar el frio de la noche, ella se alejo unos centímetros del tacto de Aioria.

— ¿Volvemos adentro a cenar?—preguntó aun deseoso el santo de Leo.

—Volvamos adentro...—murmuro ella poniéndose de pie mientras le tendía la mano—aunque esta noche no creo que quiera pasta, _te quiero a ti._

_**Continuara...no lo se, por ahora fin!**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos pues a un día que sea Navidad, les dejo este fic que surgió entre un rato de ocio, mi preparación de la cena de Navidad y villancicos románticos como las canciones del Michael Buble, si lo adoro! La verdad es que ya les traía ganas a mi pareja favorita, espero lo hayan disfrutado y que ustedes pasen una excelente Navidad al igual que esta parejita !Les mando miles de bendiciones y besos, espero verlos pronto y Feliz Navidad les desea Saint Lu y el arquerito!**_

_**P/d:si continuara este fic, seria con otra parejita como Shura y Geist o Milo o Shaina, aunque aun no lo se, depende del tiempecin!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Milo Y Shaina

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenece a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Obviamente no yaoi!**_

_**Capitulo 2: Solo mira a tu lado. **_

_**Milo y Shaina.**_

Todo esta servido y ella no podía pedir nada más. Un buen vino, queso y un sinfín de bocadillos que la cabaña de Misty ofrecía era lo de menos , el no tener que soportar aquellos villancicos insufribles ,los abrazos y las caras de alegría era lo mejor. Y si ,al parecer los "amargados" tenían su forma de celebrar la fecha que su diosa había instituido como celebración, Navidad ,embriagándose y hablando sobre las estupideces de los demás durante todo el año mientras jugaban cartas.

Ella había permanecido sentada en una silla platicando con Misty y Argol sobre los cambios que había surgido en el Santuario y no era que le aburriera, pero eso era de lo mas común, mas no veía una forma mas de perder el tiempo. Quizá si hubiera optado como Marín de quedarse en su cabaña la estaría pasando mejor, mas el sentir el amargo licor corriendo en su garganta mejoraba la situación.

—La mesa esta servida, vamos a comer—exclamó Jamian con energía, haciendo que Argol y Misty se levantaran, sin embargo cuando Argol llegó al comedor, la puerta sonó. Como buen anfitrión , Misty se allegó a la puerta y comentó algunas palabras con el visitante tras ella, para después volver al sillón donde estaba con Shaina.

—Shaina...—le dijo Misty con cierto aire de misterio—te buscan en la puerta, parece importante.

Sin querer entrometerse, el santo de plata ayudo a su compañera a levantarse y volvió al comedor, poniendo su atención en la comida servida.

Atónita, Shaina le agradeció a Misty y avanzó a la puerta, pues no imaginaba quien pudiese ser y cuando su máscara se topó con el rostro tras la puerta, su cuerpo entero endureció.

—Feliz Navidad Shaina—comento con una sonrisa alegre el santo de Escorpión envuelto en un gran abrigo café, bufanda blanca y una mochila tras. La amazona fastidiada, cerró la puerta sin dejar emitir palabra más al santo quien resopló al sentir el aire de la puerta golpear su cara.

Y es que para Cobra aquel hombre se había vuelto un martirio. Aparentemente y tras permanecer juntos en una misión de reclutamiento de nuevas jóvenes guerreras en el país de la amazona dos meses atrás, su situación había cambiado.

Para Milo, lentamente y al convivir con ella y ver su forma de ser cálida y fría a la vez, se había convertido en la mujer más fascinante; su misticismo y forma de actuar le hacían cada vez querer descubrir mas de ella y pronto una necesidad de permanecer a su lado le hacia cada vez arriesgarse más. Quien sabe, quizá y solo quizá como decía Camus, esa extraña necesidad solo podía llamarse de alguna manera: _que estaba enamorado y esa cobra si, si que le había envenenado ,lo suficiente para no mirar a otro lado que no fuera el de ella._

Y solo una vez, el ultimo día de su misión, en la que se había embriagado a su lado en un hotel de una hermosa ciudad italiana cubierta de hojas amarillentas, ella había mostrado su parte mas frágil y llorado un poco por un hombre castaño del cual nunca obtuvo nombre pero dedujo quien era, y mas tarde, ambos disfrutaron de besos y caricias apasionadas.

Para ella había sido un error fatal y en el cual su orgullo creyó pisoteado al ver su máscara tirada en la alfombra, pues sabia de las aventuras amorosas del caballero , mas para él había sido la única vez que había hecho el amor y de la cual quería repetir muchas mas. Ella le dijo que seria la única vez que sucedería y que lo mejor seria olvidar aquella noche de su memoria, mas el santo, por más que intentó, no pudo lograrlo.

En su regreso, el santo se propuso enamorarla, conquistarla mas cada intento parecía cada vez en vano y esta vez, no parecía diferente. Y ahí estaba, a pesar de las burlas de sus compañeros y de los sermones de Camus de que no se escapara como Aioria de la celebración del Patriarca, afuera de esa cabaña con un plan maléfico solo para compartir a lado de ella, su amazona.

Sin embargo y tras unos minutos de silencio ,la puerta se volvió a abrir, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Gracias por el portazo, aunque debo decirte que me han corrido de peores formas—mencionó irónico el santo. Al instante y antes de que sus demás compañeros de plata se percataran del santo, la amazona salió y cerró la puerta sosteniendo con fuerza la manija de la misma.

— ¿Que quiere, caballero de Escorpio?—preguntó con fastidio la italiana—creí que había sido suficientemente clara la ultima vez.

Milo se sobó la mejilla recordando la ultima ocasión que había tratado de besar a Shaina, mas agitó su cabeza tratando de sacar los malos pensamientos de que todo terminara de nuevo así.—Nada, solo quiero que me des la oportunidad para demostrar que nadie mas te cuida y que solo yo te entiendo.

— ¡Ja!—rió sarcástica ella mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura.—¿acaso la Navidad le afectó caballero ó es que ha bebido demasiado?

—Tranquila, solo vine por ti—alzo sus manos en señal de paz— te llevare a un lugar y te aliviare de tu aburrida Navidad.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré contigo?—murmuro ella divertida, mas al ver la seriedad del santo decidió añadir—Mire caballero, no se que pretende al venir aquí y querer que lo acompañe a no se donde, que me desaparezca de la reunión de mis compañeros donde me la estoy pasando bien para seguirlo. Si creía que accedería a su estúpida petición, esta equivocado, asi que le deseo feliz navidad y que regrese con bien a su Templo.

La amazona abrió la puerta y estaba dispuesta volver adentro, mas la mano del caballero estrellándose contra la madera para que no cerrara, le sorprendió:

—Sabes que no me iré, así que si no quieres que entre ahí adentro y les diga a todos que me gustas con locura, mas te vale acompañarme—murmuro determinado el santo ante la sorpresa de la amazona, quien escucho a su espalda la risa de sus demás compañeros y se imagino la embarazosa situación. Y Shaina lo sabia, ese santo si algo tenia era determinación, así que no le dejaría en paz hasta que le acompañara.

—Solo serán unos minutos, lo prometo.

Harta, tomó su abrigo del perchero y antes que preguntaran por ella, salió de la cabaña. Tratando de disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción, el alacrán caminó en el silencio, escuchando los pasos sobre la nieve de la amazona. Parte del trayecto, Shaina insistió en permanecer en silencio a pesar de las preguntas de del santo:

— ¿Y qué hacían allá adentro los de plata?, ya me imagino su divertida Navidad—añadió con sarcasmo el santo.

—Nada que te importe—respondía mordaz cobra al sentir el frio inclemente de la noche mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—¡Ya veras, nuestra celebración será increíble!—agrego entusiasta el santo—¿Qué acaso no la estas disfrutando?

—Como no tienes idea—ironizó ella, caminando más rápido.

Tras unos minutos de andar, el santo comento:

—Hemos llegado, el lugar esta detrás de esos arbustos llenos de nieve—el santo sonrió optimista y se adelanto para remover los arboles, dejando maravillar al a la amazona con la postal detrás de los arbustos. Un pequeño lago congelado rodeado de arbustos repleto de nieve y avellanas asombró a la de cabellos verdes.

— ¿Donde es aquí?, estoy segura de nunca haber estado aquí. —murmuro la amazona impresionada—Es hermoso.

—Si has estado, solo que con tanta nieve seguro no lo reconoces.—respondió Milo con seguridad—Es el lago donde corre el agua de abastece Rodorio. Míralo, el lago parece un espejo blanquizco.

Ella observó su alrededor aun asombrada.

— ¡Ah si!, traje algo para nosotros—dijo con emoción el santo mientras se descolgaba la maleta que traía desde que ella lo vio. Intrigada, la amazona vio hincarse al caballero y sacar de la bolsa lo que parecían un par de patines.

—¿Qué es eso?.

—Son patines de hielo, por eso te traje aquí. —Tras decir esto, le dio un para la amazona para que se los colocara.

—_Debe ser una broma_—murmuro la amazona pasando su mano en su cuello—¡estoy segura que ni siquiera sabes hacerlo!.

— ¿Y cómo crees que me divertía con Camus en Siberia?, —espeto el santo mientras se tiraba en la nieve y ataba los patines—digo eso de estar atrapado solo entre nieve no era de lo mas divertido, ni un solo bar existía en el lugar.

—Vamos, póntelos—ordeno firme Escorpio mientras la veía dudar, revisando los patines.

— ¡No!, es realmente tonto—agrego ella, mas el insistente, alcanzó uno de su pies y lo sujeto con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces?—forcejeo Cobra tratando de zafar su pie al punto de hacerla caer en la nieve. Satisfecho, el santo tomó el otro pie de la dama quien lo empujaba con insistencia y coloco el último patín.

—Listo, vamos.

Ansioso, el santo se levanto de la nieve con dificultad, pues sus pies se hundían en ella, mas al hacerlo, le ofreció su mano a Shaina. Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza aun indignada y cruzó sus brazos.

—_Vamos, ya estamos aquí—_susurro tierno Milo atrapando a la atención de ella. Para ser sincera, Shaina jamás había patinado y le daba pánico hacer el ridículo, pero Milo tenia razón, ya estaban ahí así que sin dudar más tomó su mano, alzándose de la nieve para llegar a la base del lago con el santo.

—No se si pueda hacer, esto es absurdo—comento ella dándose la media vuelta para volver, sin embargo, el caballero de Escorpio le tomó de la mano con fuerza y la devolvió de nuevo al lago.—La verdad nunca lo he hecho.

—Confía en mi, yo te guiare—fue lo que dijo el santo regalándole una mirada llena de brillo que dejo pasmada a la amazona. Ella no dudo y lentamente depositó otra su mano fría en la del caballero quien la ayudo a pisar el hielo .La primera sensación de Shaina al sentir el hielo fue de miedo, sus piernas temblaban ante la poca firmeza del suelo mas poco a poco su seguridad fue en aumento intentando erguirse ante el apoyo de Milo, quien reía al verla sufrir.

—Tranquila, avanza lentamente como si caminaras, mueve el pie izquierdo, los juntas y luego el derecho—exclamo entusiasta el alacrán—Vamos, tú puedes.

Ella reía nerviosa mientras veía en ocasiones los ojos divertidos del santo— ¡Lo estoy logrando, estoy patinando!

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a moverse hacia el centro del lago,y recorrerlo lentamente ,perdiéndose entre el tiempo, risas y viento. Fue entonces que cuando Milo creyo que era prudente soltarla, le comentó:

—Ya estas lista, ahora lo harás tu sola.

—No me vayas a soltar hasta que yo te diga—decía la amazona moviendo sus pues con firmeza para no caer.

Shaina al principio temió, mas poco a poco se soltó del agarre del santo, quien comenzó a moverse con destreza por el hielo mientras ella trataba.

—¡Vamos alcánzame!—decía el escorpión mientras se deslizaba con diversión.

—Vamos, tranquila, solo hazlo como te enseñe—farfullaba Milo colocándose a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Milo, ¿dónde estas?, no te veo—preguntaba la Cobra fijando su mirada en el hielo y sus pies, insegura. —¡Milo!

Sonriente, Milo se colocó tras de ella y tomó su mano para volver a guiarla—_Solo mira a tu lado, yo estaré siempre._

Ella suspiró mas tranquila al sentir al santo, sin embargo, los pies de Shaina comenzaron a titubear y ella cayó seguida del santo.

—Maldición...—exclamo ella sin embargo la risa contagiosa de Milo, la hizo bufar resignada. Sin embargo algo había sucedido, su máscara se había desprendido y caído a algunos metros de ella. Al principio ella no lo había notado, mas al ver la cara de fascinación y silencio que había caído sobre Escorpio, supo que algo no andaba bien.

—_Ya no recordaba lo bellísima que eres—_murmuro el santo, pues aquellos ojos esmeraldas, largas pestañas y labios apetecibles lo habían atrapado.

— ¡No me mires!—ordeno la amazona moviendo su rostro hacia un lado mientras veía su máscara tumbada.

—Tranquila, además no olvides que ya te he visto antes—bromeó divertido el santo mientras se colocaba de pie—tienes que levantarte o no podrás llegar a la máscara, ven te ayudare.

La amazona le rechazo la mano al santo de un golpe, mas el de cabellos azulados insistió:—Vamos o te congelaras ahí.

La italiana suspiro resignada y le dio la mano de nueva cuenta al griego, quien la sostuvo y en seguida la soltó:

— ¡Milo!—gruño al de nuevo estar sola en la nieve mientras el santo hacia círculos en el lago.

— ¡Ahí voy Shaina!—exclamo Milo entusiasta mas al no fijarse en la velocidad en la que iba, frenó intempestivo justo enfrente de la amazona , sosteniéndose de su cintura, para percatarse segundos mas tarde que sus labios habían quedado sobre los suyos.

Al instante y cuando creía que su mejilla terminaría llena de sangre por tan osada acción, se quitó de inmediato del abrazo de la amazona y oculto su rostro sonrojado, mas algo sucedió. Un silencio incomodo se hizo alrededor más Shaina tomó la mano de Milo y la colocó en su cintura:

—_Hazlo de nuevo._

El santo no protestaba aun, pues creía que era parte de una broma macabra de la amazona, mas al escucharla de nueva cuenta, reaccionó:

—_Que lo hagas de nueva cuenta idiota, bésame una vez más—_alcanzo su otra mano y la coloco en la otra parte de su cintura_. —solo que esta vez, quédate unos segundos más. _

Milo con cierto temor movió sus pasitos hacia ella y abrazo lentamente, mas la mirarla fijamente y sentir la pesadez en el aliento de Shaina, le acaricio los cabellos y sonrió. Posó sus labios unos segundos en los de ella y sintió como una serie de cosquillas corrían sus venas como adrenalina pura mientras su corazón palpitaba cada vez más.

—Feliz navidad, Shaina—le pronuncio Milo sin perder su abrazo.

—Feliz navidad, caballero de Escorpio.

Sin duda, al regresar a su Templo ,el maestro le encargaría un ensayo sobre las distintas reflexiones sobre "no escaparse de las celebraciones del Patriarca", mas todo habría valido la pena esa noche pues para el caballero de Escorpio había sido una de las maravillosas Navidades.

_**Continuara...no lo se.**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos y porque el publico lo pidió, una vez mas volví con este fic, espero les haya gustado porque en lo personal, me encanto como quedo y aunque ya paso la Navidad, quise hacerlo como continuación al capi anterior. Pero aun nos queda año nuevo, asi que si juntamos otros 5 reviews le seguimos con otra parejita, haha y si no pues me vuelvo a mis fics atrasados como grinch! Les mando un beso ,ojala Santa les haya traído lo que pidieron ,a mi no me trajo mi arquero de carne y hueso pero en fin, me quedo con el de mi poster zodiacal !Nos vemos pronto y muy muy feliz Navidad y año nuevo!**_

_**p; se pierdan la oportunidada de patinar en hielo nunca,es genial!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Shura y Geist

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo único :Ojos verdes.**_

_**Shura y Geist.**_

Maldijo el momento en que accedió a las peticiones de Shaina, si no hubiera sido por su llamada exigiéndole pasar la Navidad con ella y los santos de plata, ¡si no hubiera sido por su estúpida llamada!..._si no hubiera sido por su llamada, ahora NO estaría en las sábanas de Capricornio disfrutando de una calidez exquisita._

Pero _había_ sido Shaina y era _una,_ por no decir la _única_ persona a la que Geist podía consentirle cualquier cosa.

_¿Qué como había llegado a Capricornio si debía estar con Shaina?, pues la historia comenzó así..._

_¿Navidad, qué era esa estupidez_?, si, eso pensó Geist cuando Shaina la llamó por teléfono a Italia exigiéndole regresar en menos de 24 horas para beber algo en nombre de _Navidad, _mientras ella arreglaba unos "asuntos amazónicos" en aquel país.

No era que le hubiera emocionado pasar la "Navidad " con Shaina, pero sinceramente la estimaba demasiado y le daba terror como le haría pagar si no llegaba pronto, así que sin pensarlo mucho se había embarcado de regreso al Santuario mas pronto de lo esperado.

Y mientras caminaba por los truculentos caminos del Santuario, sorprendida por la ardua nieve que cubría el lugar de blancura, sus botas accidentalmente se habían estancado en un hoyo mientras cruzaban la nevisca para llegar hasta la cabaña de Misty.

Ya llevaba varios minutos así tratando de salir de la nieve y harta sin lograrlo, atascándose cada vez más, se sentó apoyada en sus rodillas admirando el bello y gélido lugar, despojándose de su máscara para sentir la fría brisa golpear su piel.

No era de su total gusto aquel lugar, de hecho le producía escozor a pesar de ser tan bello pues de ahí provenía un hombre que la despojo de su orgullo de guerrera, si Seiya de Pegaso, el único que pudo llevarla al camino de la eternidad .Por él, había padecido la muerte y el cual sorprendentemente supo por confesión de su amiga Cobra, que era el mismo que ella amaba, _el mismo idiota que le había llevado al inframundo._

Pero su diosa o por quien ella creyó alguna vez ser motivo de vida, ahora llamada Saory Kido, le otorgo una nueva oportunidad, una misma para remendar sus actos del pasado y guiada por su único consuelo o lo mas cercano que tenia a una familia, Shaina, y por eso y muchas cosas más, ahora la amazona estaba con sus botas atascadas en una zanja de nieve, intentando salir para llegar con Shaina y no perecer en el intento.

Shaina, ella se había vuelto mas que una mentora para Geist, incluso revelando sentimientos que algún día creyó mundanos como la ternura o estimación, pues recordaba que antes de fallecer y a pesar de su rudeza, ella había sido la única que nunca le negaba el tiempo para escucharla. No era como las típicas amigas que se abrazan y dan consejos, no, ella solo escuchaba en silencio y cuando creía que era oportuno, le golpeaba con palabras llenas de verdad y sarcasmo, y para Geist, aquello había sido lo más hermoso de su vida antes de la muerte.

Desde que había vuelto al Santuario, todo estaba cambiado, envuelto en un cosmos lleno de tranquilidad y sosiego que jamás observo en los pocos años que permaneció ahí, y lo mas sorprendente de todo era que la misma Cobra se veía mas serena.

La primera vez que vio a la Cobra tras revivir, no oculto su emoción de estar de vuelta mas todo se volvía mas confuso al ver que el mundo de tiranía y locura que Arles les concedió, ahora era un lugar tranquilo y donde hasta el mas mundano podría de vez en cuando regalar una sonrisa de felicidad y ser tan solo compasivo.

Fue entonces que con toda esa confusión en mente, corrió a la playa del Santuario y se escabulló de todas las miradas tratando de concebir ese nuevo mundo el cual le costaba trabajo aceptar, pues si nunca había conocido la compasión y amor, ¿cómo podía lograrla en esta nueva oportunidad?

Y mientras corría en la playa y su mirada iba fija en sus pisadas en la arena, inexplicablemente una presencia chocó justo frente a ella y la tiró en el suelo, llenándola de tierra por todos lados.

Furiosa, se agitó la ropa y cuando se disponía a asesinar al idiota que la había tirado, al alzar su mirada con dificultad por el sol, descubrió una bella mirada verde que la cautivó. Aquel no era otro que Shura, el santo de Capricornio que sin armadura parecía cualquier mortal más, un mortal muy sexy eso si, y el cual le tendía la mano con las mejillas avergonzadas pidiéndole perdón.

Ella se levantó sin ayuda y palabra alguna, y se alejo de la playa dejando perplejo al español.

Y así, de ese encuentro casual, el destino los tendía a repetir cada vez más.

Como la ocasión en que se lo encontró mientras volvía de una reunión de amazonas, ó cuando lo encontró platicando con pobladores de Rodorio mientras ella compraba la cena para Shaina y ella, y la última y mas simpática, cuando buscaba ropa interior en una tienda mientras el santo miraba los almacenes de alrededor en una caminata en Rodorio.

Y mientras su cabeza divagaba con la fría brisa golpeando su cara y removiendo sus largos mechones oscuros a merced, unas pisadas la tomaron por sorpresa.

— Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?—preguntó una varonil voz colocándose detrás de un arbusto mientras veía extrañado a la mujer hundida en la nieve.

Geist se tensó de inmediato y ocultó su mirada avergonzada, pues no deseaba que nadie la reconociera y menos en tan penosa situación. Ya lo imaginaba, todo mundo burlándose ya que una amazona como ella, "tan ruda", no podía salir de una simple y estúpida zanja repleta de nieve y mientras más lo intentaba, mas se hundía al punto de tener ya los pantalones mojados.

La presencia no era otra que la del caballero de Capricornio, quien con canasta de vinos en mano, enorme abrigo oscuro y a punto de dirigirse al Salón Papal para festejar la Navidad en compañía de Shion, se detuvo al ver manotear desesperada a la joven en medio de la nada y con la nieve comenzando a caer de nueva cuenta.

El caballero se aproximó lentamente dejando la canasta sobre el arbusto y acto seguido, apoyando firme sus pasos en la nieve para no quedar atrapado como la joven silenciosa que miraba. Y mientras Shura más se acercaba, cada vez reconocía a la joven que según recordaba, se había encontrado en más de una ocasión.

—Ya veo...—murmuro el santo ante el silencio de ella y el murmullo de la brisa correr— te quedaste atrapada, me acercare y te daré mi mano—dijo el santo con amabilidad mientras buscaba la manera de acomodarse y aproximarse mientras la amazona se mantenía quieta.

—No necesito tu ayuda, puedo salir de esto sola—agrego la amazona a regañadientes mientras se alzaba y su máscara desaparecía en la nieve_—gracias._

— ¿Segura que no necesitas mi ayuda?,—preguntó soberbio el santo ,mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar a la mujer—porque creo que si ya hubieras querido salir de ahí lo hubieras logrado.

Ella le devolvió la espalda como respuesta .Entonces Shura lo recordó, ella era la enigmática joven que alguna vez conoció en la playa, así que por cortesía tendría que insistir.

—Tranquila, solo quiero remendar mis errores pasados, cuando te tire en la arena _y tampoco_ —acentuó—quisiste mi ayuda.

Ella entonces suspiró, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría ahí si no accedía por su orgullo?, total si accedía, no le debería nada al santo y ambos quedarían a mano.

Fue entonces que sucedió. Geist giró lentamente sin percatarse de la libertad de su rostro y observó como los estoicos labios del santo se abrían ligeramente mientras su mirada se agudizaba en ella.

Ella también le analizó, después de todo ese hombre provocaba una extraña reacción en ella, sobretodo por esos ojos verdes que la miraban como descubriéndolo todo. Pero estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que tardó en entender el porque el santo la miraba de aquella forma.

—_Eres realmente hermosa...—_murmuro el cabrito haciéndole tensarse de inmediato a la joven de cabellos oscuros. Ella entonces se sobresaltó unos segundos y se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose de inmediato y aunque busco con la mirada su plateada amiga, no la veía en ningún lugar. _Había sido un terrible, terrible error._

El santo bajó su mirada avergonzado y espero algunos segundos tensos alguna reacción, pues esperaba de todo, insultos, quizá hasta la furia de la mujer con ganas de matarlo a pesar de ser santo dorado por el significado que aquello tenia para una amazona, cualquier cosa menos silencio. Pero Geist simplemente guardo silenció, porque por extraño que pareciese, no sentía remordimiento alguno, él la había trastornado sin reacción.

—Vamos...—titubeó Shura aun con la mirada baja mientras volvía a ofrecer su mano—Salgamos de esto y hagamos como que nada sucedió—espetó en un suspiro el santo, después de todo, era lo mejor.

—Es que...—cada vez le costaba mas trabajo hablar a ella—mis botas están atoradas, no puedo, para hacerlo...tendría que dejarlas aquí y caminar sobre la nieve _descalza_.

Él volvió a respirar profundo, aquel acto de buena voluntad se estaba tornando una tortura para el santo. Se acerco un poco más al punto de quedar tan cerca de ella como para estrecharla. Le tomó la mano ante la sorpresa de ella y la coloco sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, solo apoya tu mano en mi cuello y te alzare—comentó él nervioso mientras ubicaba su mano en su cintura—te llevare cargando para que no camines en la nieve.

Ella consintió sin pensar, porque de haberlo hecho un poco, nunca lo hubiera hecho y escuchó el bombeo de su corazón, segundo a segundo cada vez mas rápido ante tanta cercanía.

Y así lo hizo, Shura la tomó de la cintura y en un diestro movimiento, la alzó de la nieve tomándola en sus brazos. La amazona sintió que de repente todo ese hielo se le había metido en su cabeza o entonces no encontraba razón por al cual sentía ese nerviosismo al estar atrapaba en los brazos del santo español.

Entonces ambos se enfrentaron en una mirada, su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo y podía sentir como su respiración se tornaba pesaba ante la proximidad. Es que sus ojos de pronto le parecieron encantadoramente verdes, su brillo en la mirada tan profunda que podía descubrir hasta el alma y su cabello oscuro como el suyo le hicieron concebir el acto mas descabellado de todos.

Shura solo suspiraba fuerte mientras la examinaba lentamente, paseando sus ojos por su naricilla y labios rojos anhelantes y cuando menos lo espero, la amazona pasó su mano libre al rostro del santo deleitándose por el tacto de su mejilla y lo atrajó con ímpetu hacia su aliento.

Shura se tensó al sentir los labios de Geist sobre los suyos, de pronto su cuerpo se había quedado tieso sin poder hacer nada más que tratar de salvar la poca respiración que le habían robado. Pero el calor de la amazona no le parecía tan indiferente y cuando ella iba a abrir los ojos para separarse, el santo abrió su boca permitiéndole ser parte de su caricia y disfrutarla con arrebato, uno que incluso arranco un ligero gemido de la amazona.

Y cuando las respiraciones de ambos estuvieron a punto de colapsar, jadeantes se separaron de la caricia. Ambos se miraron como meditabundos, giraron la mirada a varios lados tratando de no ser observados y cuando se enfrentaron de nuevo, ambos no resistieron de nuevo la tentación de un nuevo beso olvidándose incluso de que sus pies aun estaba hundidos en nieve y esta se colaba por sus zapatos, bueno, los de Shura.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero todo aquello la había llevado a hasta el privado de Capricornio. Y ahora estaba posada en la almohada del décimo Templo, con la espalda descubierta y su cuerpo atrapado en sábanas, escuchando el crujido de la madera en la chimenea y observando su ardor al quemarse transformándose en un amarillo intenso.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la flama cuando de pronto sintió unos cálidos labios comenzando a besar su espalda a la altura del hombro mientras unas firmes manos la rozaban delicadamente desde las muñecas hasta los hombros erizando su piel y un cuerpo se posicionaba sobre ella de tal manera que la hacia sentir protegida e incapaz de huir a algún lugar. Entonces se giró divertida por las caricias y encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que la cautivaron aquella vez desde la primera vez.

—_Feliz Navidad Geist._

—_Feliz Navidad Capricornio—_Ella le miro con ternura mientras apresaba sus cabellos tras la nuca y tras antojársele un fugaz beso del santo, le susurró_—definitivamente esta frio afuera..._

_Ya después Geist vería la manera de explicarse con Shaina, total, el castigo valdría la pena. Y Shura, ya se disculparía con Milo y el Patriarca, sobretodo con el primero porque "aquellos vinos navideños" no llegaron jamás_.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectores, Aioros ya me regaño por andar contando las intimidades de Shura, pero así sucedieron haha! Y como apenas iniciamos el año, teníamos que subir la temperatura un poquitín, así que ustedes deciden si le seguimos y con quien ,si acaso dos capis más, capaz que no llegamos ni a marzo y ya estaremos fritos con tanto relato gracias por apoyarme a todos y cada uno de ustedes de mis lectorcitos, sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz! Saludos y disfruten lo que queda de vacaciones!**_

_**Fans de Shura yo ya cumpli! ,por cierto ,si no la ubican Geist es la amazona que sale en el anime en los primeros capis en la saga del Santuario y shalala...me voy a romancear a otros fics!**_

_**Gracias a:Cami,roxyguerrero mendoza,kumikoson4,tepucihuatl,archangel of fire,Nebyura,Kasumi,Melgothicy a Saory!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Shun y June

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. No yaoi.**_

_**Shun y June.**_

_**Capitulo único: Flores de tela y envolturas.**_

No hacia falta que los líquidos de los vasos se congelaran para saber que era invierno, la brisa incremente y el entumecimiento de dedos era suficiente, mas él creía que si eso sucediese seria estupendo.

Había permanecido en aquel sillón rojo sentado, raro en él , observando el reflejo de las cortinas de la ventana a través un vaso lleno de agua sobrepuesto en una mesita mientras esperaba a que su maestro saliera de reunión con el Patriarca. Todo el mundo estaba hecho un caos, gente corriendo de un lugar a otro y él simplemente prefería no ponerle mucha importancia más que a las cortinas atrapantes del salón.

Aquellas cortinas del gran salón Patriarcal le parecían de lo más peculiares y es que, por la fecha de ese día, las doncellas habían acomodado esas de matices extravagantes en las estancias del lugar. Su colorido rojo de centro dorado era lo de menos, si no el sin fin de flores rojas que se posicionaban unas sobre otras como devorándose y volando sobre dorados moños.

Entonces una pequeña idea se fulminó en su cabeza. Según recordaba, el año pasado además de risas y anécdotas simpáticas, el Patriarca había regalado a todos sus santos y diosa una canasta llena de chocolates, quesos y vinos de fina calidad, y este año prometía ser mejor, pero también recordaba que él no había contemplado algún regalo para su maestro y que era claro que la gente daba algo significativo a sus seres queridos ,así que sin dudarlo más ,tomó las tijeras de una doncella distraída que hacia moños dorados para el portón y lentamente se aproximó a la ventana.

Con unas tijeras, comenzó a cortar una de las flores de la cortina y cuando terminó, salió a toda prisa del salón del Patriarca.

A pesar del frio, el pequeño se acomodo la bufanda y corrió rumbo al pueblo, tenia que conseguir una flor idéntica a la de las cortinas, pero el aprendiz iba tan perturbado en su mente que no notó que una mirada ya le seguía la pista desde que había salido del Salón Papal.

— ¡Kiki¡—gritó una voz familiar que sacó de todo pensamiento al pequeño pelirrojo y detuvo sus pasos. Con una gran sonrisa, el santo de Andrómeda, quien cargaba una gran bolsa de papel y se había arropado de un suéter blanco con rombos verdes y bufanda de nieve, se acerco.

—¿Dónde anda tu cabecita?, te he gritado varias veces y no me hacías caso—objeto divertido el santo de las cadenas. El pequeño no hizo más que rascarse el cabeza, nervioso y esconder con su otra mano la flor roja que había recortado.

— ¿A dónde ibas a toda prisa?—pregunto el de ojos verdes. Entonces Kiki supuso que si le contaba a Shun sobre sus planes, seria mas fácil conseguir la flor, además que el joven sabia guardar muy bien los secretos.

—Te contare si prometes ayudarme...—espeto cubriéndose la boca el menor mientras miraba a todos lados como si le fueran a descubrir—_es importante_

Con un aire de misterio Shun miro a Kiki y bajó su bolsa al suelo. —Te lo prometo.

—Quiero una flor de estas para mi maestro, se la daré como regalo de navidad—de su dorso, el pequeño lemuriano mostro la recién flor recortada, cosa que causo sorpresa en el otro—así que iré a conseguirla a Rodorio. ¿Tú sabes como se llama?

—Bueno la verdad...—murmuro Shun contrariado mientras algunos copos caían sobre su cabeza—no recuerdo, pero se de alguien a quien podríamos preguntarle.

— ¿En serio?—abrió sus ojos como dos platos el menor mientras Andrómeda le asentía.

—Iré a dejar estas cosas adentro que me encargo el Patriarca y te llevare—respondió Shun mientras veía como la sonrisa de Kiki se hacia cada vez mas grande sin dejar ese brillo de ilusión en su mirar.

—¡Gracias Shun!.

Y así lo hizo, minutos después Andrómeda invito a Kiki a que le siguiera a un lugar que para él ya era más que conocido: al Templo de Piscis.

Con cierta timidez, niño y santo entraron al duodécimo Templo mientras escuchaban algunas voces que discutían en lo que parecía la cocina del privado. Mientras mas se acercaban, observaron a través de la puerta, como el santo de cabello celeste junto con Cáncer, ambos de mandil, discutían con cuchillo en mano lo que parecía un dilema bastante_...difícil._

—Te dije pavo fresco, ¡fresco!—exclamaba desesperado el de Piscis mientras el otro le daba una sonrisa cínica de respuesta— Eres un idiota, Ángelo.

—¡Pues por eso!, dijiste pavo fresco y que mas fresco que uno _vivo_—exclamó sinvergüenza Mascara de Muerte mientras bebía más vino de una copa.

—_Hay que asesinarlo...—_afirmo como mafioso Cáncer mientras veía a la pobre ave alejarse.

Fue entonces que Shun tosió un poco para anunciar su presencia, ante la sorpresa de ambos dorados.

— ¡Caballero, que gusto!—esbozo con alegría Afrodite mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados—Buen días pequeño Aries.

—Buen día señor Afrodite—Andrómeda se reverencio y miro a Ángelo, quien esbozo una ligera mueca—Buen día caballero de Cáncer.

— ¿Y qué tu no tienes boca para saludar?—le reprendió el otro mientras Máscara bufaba.

De inmediato, regreso su atención al dueño del Templo—No deseo importarle Afrodite, la verdad es que deseaba preguntarle sobre una flor, usted tiene bastantes y sabe del tema, así que pensé en usted.

—Nunca importunas muchacho, déjame ver...—al instante, Piscis se sorprendió al ver el retazo de tela, pero prefirió no preguntar— Ya veo, es una Nochebuena, pero estas flores no se consiguen fácilmente en Grecia.

—Oh no...—murmuro por debajo Kiki.

—Son flores muy especiales. Crecen en regiones de América en fechas como estas y cuenta la leyenda que ...—Dite iba a decir algo pero negó—que no me acuerdo... pero creo que tengo una en el invernadero que improvise.

—Vaya que... linda y triste historia, ¡imbécil no hables si no sabes que decir!—murmuro divertido Mascara de Muerte ante respuesta de su amigo.

— ¡Cállate idiota!—farfulló molesto Afrodite hacia el del cuarto Templo.

El santo de piscis se llago hasta otra parte del privado y tras unos segundos de espera, le dio una pequeña maceta al santo de las cadenas.

—Tomen, es para ustedes, se que la cuidaran bien. —Shun agradeció el regalo con una reverencia. Era muy bonita una flor rojiza de largas y tupidas hojas, cuestión que causo una sonrisa en Andrómeda. — ¡Ah ya recordé!—esbozo Afrodite divertido—, es una flor que regularmente regalan los amantes, el uno al otro, ó para personas especiales ya que se supone que dicen que una flor enamorada se desangro en espera de una rosa.

—Entiendo...—murmuro Shun. —le agradezco el regalo, pero debemos irnos, ¿verdad Kiki?

El dorado les asintió. —Les deseo suerte y nos vemos en la celebración de la noche.

Pronto Kiki y Shun salieron del duodécimo Templo con flor en mano, aunque el segundo sentía gran alegría cuando vio la sonrisa del menor al ver que ya tenía el regalo que tanto deseo para su maestro.

—Bien Kiki , la encontramos, ojala tengas buena suerte, veras que la flor le gustara mucho a tu maestro.

— ¡Gracias Shun!—tras un largo abrazo Kiki se despidió del santo de bronce, quien se quedo fascinado ante la alegría que le había dado a Kiki.

Fue entonces que la meter su mano al pantalón, sintió un pedazo de tela y sonrió mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

June quizá se había acomodado en mas de mil maneras el cabello y al final había optado por dejar caer su cabello a un lado, deseaba estar lo mas hermosa posible, ya que era la primera Navidad que sabia se celebraba en el Santuario y sobretodo porque, Shun estaría ahí.

Se había puesto un abrigo rosado y un vestido blanco regalos de Saory, mientras comía chocolates en su cuarto tratando de calmar su ansiedad pues la hora se acercaba de que Shun apareciese por pronto su cuerpo se tenso cuando unos golpeteos resonaron de la puerta.

Ansiosa, se levanto a abrir y al ver la presencia tras la puerta, se abalanzó sobre el a punto de cortarle la respiración. Era Shun que a sus ojos se veía hermoso, y quien sonrió ante la efusiva bienvenida.

Tras unos segundos de un largo abrazo, ella se separo unos centímetros.

—June...te ves preciosa. —y en realidad lo estaba, aunque sus ojos azulados llenos de ilusión era lo que había atrapado

—Gracias Shun, ¿vamos a caminar?—él asintió.

Y así lo hicieron escuchando el resonar de sus pasos en el hundir de la nieve mientras ambos se tomaban de la mano. El Santuario parecía un lugar diferente envuelto en toda esa nieve, la mayoría de las personas se escondía y fugaces romances aparecían en la nieve tratando de pasar desaparecidos y robándoles una que otra sonrisa a ellos.

—Me parece un sueño...el que estemos aquí tú y yo juntos. —justo en un arbusto quebrado, June se recargo invitando a Shun a seguirle.

—Si es extraño, pero real y eso es lo importante, que estas aquí. —de inmediato, el santo se acomodo en un abrazo para darle calor.—dame tus manos, hace frio—Shun apreso las manos del la rubia y las alzo hasta su barbilla, resoplándole aire caliente a pesar de los guantes que ella poseía.

—Oye te tengo un regalo—de inmediato Shun metió su mano en su bolsillo mientras en su ardua tarea sacaba su lengua al instante, aumentando la curiosidad de ella.

—Abre tus manos—June rio cuando lo hizo y Shun deposito un trozo de tela de una flor mal recortada. —Es para ti.

—Es muy linda, de verdad—ella afirmó.

—Se que hubiera sido mil veces mejor una de verdad, pero creo que así podrás ir con ella a todos lados y jamás se marchitara. Sera la manera en que me recuerdes cuando este lejos.

—Shun...—la rubia se conmovió y tímida le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla al santo, cuestión que lo ruborizo y le hizo desviar la mirada a la nieve.

—Me encanta, la llevare conmigo a todos lados. —pero ella también sacó algo de su abrigo.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, Shun.

— ¿Enserio?—sorprendido Shun abrió las manos ante las palabras de la rubia.

Al instante, una pequeña envoltura de chocolate se apareció sobre las manos de Shun.

—Gracias—esbozo divertido el santo.

—Ya que hoy es día de regalo peculiares, te regalo una envoltura de chocolate, para que la cuides y cada que la lleves hasta tu nariz, te acuerdes de mi con el aroma. Así que no la pierdas ó estarás muerto, ¿de acuerdo?

Fue entonces que tras una risa, ambos volvieron a mirar a la nada, pero a Shun se le antojo hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho con el al darle el regalo. Algo nervioso, suspiro fuerte y aun en el abrazo, tan cercana así, la llamo por su nombre:

—June...

Sin pensarlo y justo cuando ella giró, sus labios se rozaron con tibieza sobre los de June, quedando quietos unos segundos mientras sus alientos se tornaban pesados.

Fue un instante, quizá muy corto pero para ambos había sido una eternidad, Shun se alejo lentamente mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados aun y se reencontraban con la mirada de la rubia. Sin embargo, ella antes de que se alejara más de si, con una mano libre apresó el rostro del santo y lo allego hasta ella de nuevo. _Tenia que sentirlo otra vez._

Esta vez, la calidez de June le hizo corresponder, accediendo ala caricia casi por instinto mientras la abraza mas a su cuerpo. Y casi por broma del destino, una gran cantidad de nieve posaba en las ramas del árbol, cayeron sobre ambos, sorprendiéndolos al punto de detenerse en la caricia y haciéndoles reír.

—Vamos a la reunión —comento Shun mientras le quitaba el excedente de nieve del abrigo de June y la tomaba de la mano.

—Vamos, parece que la naturaleza no quiere vernos así—bromeo June mientras le seguía los pasos al santo.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, me costo mucho trabajo este capitulo ,no puedo escribir romance ahora, mi cabeza esta bloqueada, mi corazón seco sin emoción aparente y es difícil hacerlo malditas canciones me pusieron depresiva!hahah, pero se las debía, así que espero les haya gustado aunque ya haya pasado la garadezco su apoyo,paciencia y espero velros pronto con los ultimos capis!**_


End file.
